Change me please
by absurd bella04
Summary: Bella shares her views with Edward about being changed, will Edward give in or leave Bella hanging once again?


Disclaimer: I don't own Edward or Bella, just my bright shiny new Jetta!

Ok, so this is my view ofwhat Bella should argue to with Edward about the change, so please let me know what you think, orelse i wont finsh, i need motivation...please!? enjoy!

* * *

There we were, laying in our meadow a week before my graduation, well our graduation, but for Edward, it didn't really count seeing as it will be I think his 5th time graduating. I couldn't wait till next week, not just cause I will be done with high school and Mike Newton, but because Carlisle will change me.

I really want Edward to do, but I don't think that he will ever change his mind. The fact that he wont change me doesn't really ease the feeling that he wont leave me again. This is the final barrier between us that he has the power to knock down. All these questions float in my mind, wanting answers that I know I will never be able to solve. So I take a risk, roll over and face my angle.

"Edward." I whispered

"Yes love?" he answers in a husky breath

I pull away a little so I can see his face and take a deep breath, preparing my self for what I was about to risk.

"Edward, I know you don't want to change me" his eyes shot open at that part and his face became unreadable "but I have to ask you some questions that I need to know that answers to, cause it killing me not knowing"

I waited for him to say something, but his masked face just gravely nodded.

"ok so let me just get this all out and then you can talk, please"

he started to look a little worried but nodded again

"ok, so I know that this whole changing subject has been avoided for too long, and seeing as graduation is next week I believe that there is some clearing up to do."

His face turned into an unreadable mask again, but didn't say anything, so I continued

"Edward, in all honestly want you and only you to change me, that would mean beyond the world to me. And I know Edward that you believe that you would be taking my life away from me. But cant you see, you are my life, the only way that that my life could be taken from me is if you don't change me and that we aren't together. I want to be with you forever, love you forever and not have to burden you with my human characteristics anymore. "

He looked like he was about to say something, but stooped himself when I gave him a look, and then I continued.

"You say that it will take my soul away, because vampires are soulless. But Edward, you have a soul, because you love me. Love comes from the soul, and you say you love me, that I am your world, so therefore, you have a soul. So you would not e taking anything away from me. My heaven is in your arms and being with you, I don't need anywhere else. No more of that argument, unless you question your love for me."

"And if you think that after I am changed, that I will change you are right. I more then likely will change, in a physical way. But emotionally, I will be the same, there is no way that I could ever not love you Edward."

"As your family tells me that I am the most selfless person that they know, but right now, on this topic I am being selfish, cause I want this so bad. This is the one and only thing that I have ever asked for, the one thing that I need and can't live without. So Edward, please please please, reconsider. I will love you forever Edward, nothing can change that."

By the end of my speech tears were brimming in my eyes, and as soon as I looked over to my love, who was just sitting there with melancholy etched on his face, the tears tumbled down.

I didn't know what to do or say, it hurt me to look at him when he was in such pain because of me.

I slowly placed my hand on his cheek "Im sorry Edward" I whispered, feeling terrible for making him feel this way.

His eyes meet mine and I could see all these emotions pass through, anger, love, sadness and at last confusion.

I traced his face and felt his cool marble skin against mine, and couldn't fathom a wold were he wasn't in it. I was about to apologize when he placed his hand on mine and held it to his face,

"Bella…" it was just loud enough for me to hear

I looked into his eyes one more time, awaiting his answer.

* * *

**Now go review... please D thanks!**


End file.
